It Came to This
by MasterofFantasy
Summary: Jill is fighting in the battle against her dad and she isn't taking the pressure well. Can she bring herself to fight her own dad, and if she does can she even win? A story about what happens during and shortly after the battle.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

Jill bit her lip; she was going to have to do this she had to. She hoped with everything all the hope in the world that she wouldn't have to do it. "Ah… Jill, you can do this…," Jill whispered to herself. She reprimanded herself for showing weakness, because Ike obviously noticed it.

"Jill, are you okay?" the commander asked the dark red haired fighter.

"Y-Yeah," the strong red-head answered, composing herself.

"I can't believe you Ike!" Mist screamed, "Making Jill fight in against her father, that's terrible!"

"That enemy general is your father, I'm sorry, Jill, I can have Tanith take your place if you want," Ike reasoned, he didn't want one of his best units emotionally scarred by fighting in a fight she didn't want to.

"No, I've decided, I'll fight with who I think is right," Jill told him, Mist still looked concerned.

"Jill, you've been a good friend, I want you to be okay," Mist told her, she nodded and got in battle formation.

"Move out!" Ike commanded. Jill made her way up a slippery mountain, no problem on her wyvern until a rival wyvern rider stopped her.

"L-Lady Fizzart?" the warrior asked, she nodded, "Why?" Slowly, filled with sorrow, he thrust his lance forward. Jill easily dodged and charged at her enemy, dealing a quick, powerful blow with the back of her lance. The warrior fainted and Jill moved on. The item that pulled her hair into a ponytail fell out into the wind and her radiant, wavy hair flowed behind her.

"Jill!" a female wyvern rider, with topaz hair and emerald eyes called out, "It's been so long, I joined your dads squadron and… your not fighting with your dad are you?" Jill shook her head and her former friends eyes began to water. Out of nowhere an arrow flew at the girl's wyvern, which immediately made it incapable of flying.

"Not very alert are we?" Shinon sneered at the girl who was practically in tears. This immediately angered Jill, how dare he hurt her friend. She charged at one of her own allies, an axe in hand and slashed away at Shinon, until he fell to the ground.

Jill, realizing what she had just done screamed into the air, "What am I doing?" Her eyes watered and she and her old friend both burst into tears. "I have to go on… I have to!"

"I can't stay here Jill, may we meet again," the crying girl dashed off the battle field and away from all the madness, she couldn't handle the fact that her old friend had joined Crimea.

"Ugh!" Jill clenched her fist, not knowing what to do, "Why did I ever agree to fight this battle?"

"Jill," A voice came from behind her, she turned around and saw what she wished she hadn't. "Why are you here?" A look of sorrow appeared on her fathers face, she couldn't look at him, she was ashamed.

"I came here…," Jill started, "To stop you… please, just close the flood gates and surrender."

"I'm sorry Jill," Shiharam told her, "I can't do that, I have my reasons, but you can come to my side I'll keep you safe."

"No, I have someone I trust on the Crimean side, someone who was my friend even though I was a Daein warrior," the red head explained.

"I guess we have to fight then… don't hold back," Shiharam voice was shaking, Jill remained silent. Suddenly, the aged wyvern rider lunged at his daughter with his axe. Shocked, she was only able to move enough to have the axe hit her left arm. Jill took her lance and darted forward with her wyvern at her dad, lance forward. She was almost there… so close. Jill flew to side just before contact, she couldn't do this.

"Come on Jill," she told herself, "You knew this fight was inevitable, finish it! You have to repay this army for the Shinon… incident, Come on Jill, you can do this!" Jill turned around to face her father, she charged again, tears coming out of her eyes, but she closed them… she couldn't watch. Her lance was knocked out of her hands by her father and he reluctantly lunged again at his crying daughter, who, this time dodged the axe.

"Jill!" Mist called out, she tossed her sword to the wyvern rider, "Take this." Jill caught the handle and immediately slashed forward with no without hesitance. It was over… Jill had won with one single slash.

"Ah Jill," Shiharam smiled, "You have become so strong I am proud of you, take my axe and use it." With that he fell to the ground, finished. The mission was over and Jill had won.

"I won," Jill announced, tears filled her eyes and she flew away on her wyvern.

Jill stared at the glistening moon, thinking of what she had done that day. Her eyes watered as she went through memories of her childhood.

"Jill, no matter what, I'm the one who took your father from you, if you want revenge you are entitled to it," Ike came up behind the fierce warrior.

"I don't want revenge… just some time to think," she said, still staring at the moon, "I feel lonely." Ike sat down next to the 17-year-old young lady.

"I like your hair like that…," Ike whispered to himself, not realizing he said that aloud.

"Yeah umm… I lost my hair band in the battle," Jill stuttered, her cheeks became rose colored at the 19-year-old commander's compliment.

"You should keep it like that, it makes you look… strong," Ike stopped himself from blurting out beautiful just in the nick of time.

"Thanks," Jill took the compliment as it was said, not implied. They sat their, with their awkward conversations, just talking under the glistening moon.

"You're a great warrior, Jill," Ike told her, "and you're beautiful too." It slipped… the words came out of his mouth naturally, it really had slipped. Ike looked down in embarrassment, but was caught off guard when he noticed the female wyvern rider closing in; he returned the gesture and their lips met. Jill smiled as the kiss went on.

"Hah! Jill, I never imagined it, but I guess it makes sense," the new couple turned around to see 14-year-old Mist grinning, "Ooh, can you say blackmail?"

"Mist!" Jill yelled, half jokingly, half angry, "If I had my lance right now I'd-"

"Blackmail, blackmail!" Mist yelled out in a sing song voice, grinning ear to ear, "You two return to your moment while I go tell everyone!"

"Mist, you better not!" Jill threatened, but it was an empty threat.

"Oh fine, but I get front row seats at the wedding!" Mist reasoned, jokingly.

"You're in for it now, Mist!" Jill chased her friend around, now realizing that she wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
